Mating Dance
by anime-maniac-1001
Summary: Well let us see...I decided to make this about...well, you guessed it!Mating!There are three parts and this is the first.I'm in the process of writing this one and the sequel. Read and review PLEASE!
1. Sickness

**Chapter One: Sickness**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will. _

They were trudging in the snow for awhile now, thought Inuyasha. Kagome had started turning blue and purple from the cold. "I hate snow!" was all she kept saying. And all Inuyasha kept saying was, "Shut up you stupid girl!"

Inuyasha was walking for awhile before he realized Kagome wasn't following him. He couldn't smell her scent anymore. He retraced his steps and soon found her half frozen in the deep snow.

I have to find someplace warm or she'll die, thought Inuyasha. Before he found Kagome he had seen a cabin up ahead so he headed that way. Inuyasha had past the cabin about three times before he realized that it was under some trees. Before long he found it and said, "Hold on Kagome! We're almost there."

He kicked the door of the cabin open and looked around. It had one blanket, a fireplace (with logs), and a pile of hay. He laid Kagome on the hay and proceeded to wrap the blanket around her. He then looked in Kagome's pack for some dry clothes but everything was wet except a box of matches. He lit a fire and then moved Kagome closer to it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was getting worse by the second. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around her and put her in his lap. Then he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to rub feeling back into her body. He looked again in her pack and found a book labeled 'Health'. He flipped through the pages until he found the one with pictures similar to Kagome's condition on it.

"Hypothermia," Inuyasha read, "when you start to lose feeling in your body and goes into shock."

Kagome was starting to rock violently.

Inuyasha read on: Step one-take all wet clothing from victim's body.

Step two-warm them with blankets or anything you can spare.

Step three-if needed use body heat from your body to warm

person.

Inuyasha read over the first part three times before he did anything. "I have to do this," he said, "if I don't she'll die." It's not like I haven't seen her naked before, thought Inuyasha, undoing her blouse. He saw that she had on something underneath her shirt and was relieved, but oddly disappointed. He then took off her skirt and noticed she had on something underneath that as well. Silly humans and all these clothes, he thought.

Inuyasha looked around for any other blankets, but he didn't find one. He got the one thick blanket and wrapped Kagome in it. He put his hakama around her too. Then he read the last part and thought he would do that if nothing else worked. He was not about to have a bruised face because he was trying to save her. But as much as he tried, Inuyasha couldn't make her warm enough. She did get some of her color back though.

"Inu-Inuyasha," whispered Kagome.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you look like a popsicle. Come get in the blanket with me." Kagome looked in the direction of Inuyasha's voice. He was on the farthest wall away from her.

"No," replied Inuyasha. "You need it more. After all I am a half demon. Achoo! Achoo!"

"Well those sound like you're dying. So you either come over here or I go over there."

"Okay," Inuyasha relented, "although I'm only doing this because I didn't want you to get up." Then Inuyasha got up and said," Kagome, turn around."

"All right, all right!"

Inuyasha started taking off his clothes and Kagome turned red, after all she was about to share a blanket with a naked Inuyasha! Inuyasha slid in behind Kagome. He put one arm under his head and another on his side.

"Are you comfortable Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Hmph."

"I guess that means yes." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha's ears picked up what she said though. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, are you not comfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to argue over this with you, got it?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I got it."


	2. Finally

**Chapter Two: Finally**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the first and second movie. _

After a few minutes, they fell asleep. Inuyasha's arm fell over Kagome's stomach, while Kagome was dreaming this…

"Kagome, your eyes are so beautiful, just like the rest of you."

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I think your dog ears are more beautiful." And with that she started rubbing them.

"Oh, Kagome, stop! It's killing me. Ohhh! But it feels so good!" The he started kissing her, hard and ferociously.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. Then she woke up feeling oddly warm and wet, but not the way you think. Inuyasha was licking her! And she was LOVING it.

Oh, I know this is wrong, but I don't want him to stop, thought Kagome.

"Oh Kagome! You taste so good." Then he stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I trust you Inuyasha."

"Ok. But I hope you're completely sure about this." He then unhooked her bra or more accurately, tore it apart.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly. She tried to cover herself up.

"No, stop. You said you trusted me right." She nodded. "Then I expect you to live up to your word." He looked down at her and kissed her gently to reassure her. Then he trailed kisses down her throat and onto her chest until he came to her breast. He drew one into his mouth, sucking lightly at first, then licking and nibbling a little. He did the same to the other one as well.

Kagome was breathless-literally. She couldn't believe what was happening. Inuyasha was making love to her! But she wasn't exactly protesting. She was urging him on, putting her hands on his head and pushing him lower. She wanted him to pleasure her EVERYWHERE!

"Kagome, you taste wonderful. I don't want to stop, do you want me to?" He stilled.

No! Don't stop Inuyasha. I've always wanted this. So don't stop!" Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha looked at her, and then parted her legs. He slid off her underwear and started kissing her left thigh all the way to her right.

"Oh, Inuyasha! That feels so good," Kagome said. She then felt his ears twitch against her leg. She looked down to find Inuyasha between her legs, his face inches from her core. "Inuyasha?" Kagome queried.

But he didn't answer, just bent down until his lips touched her. It felt as if she was on fire! Her legs buckled and tempted to close, but Inuyasha had his hands on them, holding them open.

Inuyasha was getting dizzy, Kagome's scent was overpowering. But he wasn't going to stop; he knew Kagome was about to climax. She was rocking beneath him, thrusting up against him. Her legs would have probably crushed him if he didn't keep them open. Just then he felt her go still and she came, her juices flowing, making him even dizzier.

Kagome felt Inuyasha leaning against her leg and got worried. She hoped she hadn't hurt him when she almost smashed him to bits with her legs. She got up, forgetting her nakedness. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He looked up at Kagome. He couldn't believe he passed out because her scent was too overpowering. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just inhaled too much of your scent and passed out."

"In that case," Kagome seductively said. "It's time to repay your kindness." She leaned down and started kissing him. Then Inuyasha took over and coaxed her mouth open and inserted his tongue into her mouth. She could still taste herself on his tongue.

"Inuyasha," Kagome she said, while still kissing him, "it was my turn to pleasure you. So stop taking over!"

"Yes ma'am." He stopped. "Have your way with me."

"Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was acting different. If he was his old self, he would already be inside her.

Kagome got on top of Inuyasha and started kissing him on his throat, his shoulders, and anything else within reach.

Inuyasha's hands itched to move. He wanted Kagome to be in command. He wanted to see what she could do. He wanted HER!

"Inuyasha," Kagome said between kisses, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if you don't hurry, I'm going to flip you over and have MY way with YOU!"

"Then why don't you?" came the unexpected reply.

"I would but you said you wanted to be in control, "Inuyasha said looking at the top of Kagome's head.

"Well, I want you to be control now. I can have my way later." And with that she gave him one last kiss and flipped herself over.

"Hmmm. If you want me to…" Inuyasha put his whole hand on Kagome's breast, and started rubbing it, hardening her nipples to a point. Then he got his other hand and put it between her folds, pushing it in and out. He felt her contracting around his finger, holding it in tightly then letting it go.

"Inuyasha," restraining herself from release, Kagome said, "I want you to come with me. Now!"

Inuyasha felt her need, so he parted her legs and entered her slowly. He knew that she was a virgin and there would be pain. He watched her register the pain.

"Inuyasha, will you please start moving? I'm getting kind of stiff," Kagome said painfully.

Inuyasha laughed, and then Kagome felt him moving. She went into rhythm with him so quickly; you'd think they'd been doing this all the time. Then the rhythm suddenly picked up. Inuyasha was close to coming, she knew because she was up there with him.

Inuyasha knew he was close, so he started getting faster and faster. He was afraid he was hurting Kagome though.

"Kagome," was all he could say, and then he came. He poured his seed into Kagome. He felt airborne for awhile then slowly came back down to earth. He pulled out of Kagome, lay beside her and pulled her into his arms. Then he put the blanket over them.

"Kagome, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha asked after he got her settled.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. That was wonderful. I could do it again if I wasn't so tired," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, you get some rest then," said Inuyasha, then he gathered her close and fell asleep.

They did a repeat of what you just read (with a few changes of course ) a few more times that night and in the morning got fairly decent and went to meet their friends.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hey, where have you been? We've been looking for you," Sango said looking them over, and then she noticed their clasped hands and looked at Miroku. He was looking at them like they were crazy, which they probably were for all they knew.

"Kagome, you're positively glowing!" Kagome turned bright red, but kept her hand in Inuyasha's. "Is there anything I should know about?" questioned Miroku.

"Miroku, it's there business! So leave them to it," Shippo yelled at Miroku when Kagome blushed.

"Yeah Miroku!" Sango said after looking at Inuyasha and Kagome smiling at each other. She then whispered to Kagome, "You'll tell me later won't you? Please."

This went on for awhile. Miroku trying to get answers out of Kagome and Inuyasha (who didn't yell at Miroku even ONCE!) and Sango and Shippo trying to make him stop. But all through this Kagome and Inuyasha kept to themselves.


	3. Kidnapped by Koga AGAIN!

_**Chapter Three: Kidnapped by Koga….AGAIN!**_

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, rubbing his hair.

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?" he replied.

"No reason, except that you look like you were somewhere else. Were you thinking about Kikyo?"

"NO! What made you think that!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning around to look at her.

"Because I was thinking about her," Kagome said, going quiet.

"Why?" Inuyasha said really low. "We don't have to worry about her anymore. She should understand that I chose you and not her."

"I know she SHOULD, but I don't think she does. She tried to kill you and me both a lot of times. I just don't trust her Inuyasha."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'll protect you," he said, gathering her close. "I'll protect you and the baby."

While they were talking they didn't notice that Koga had come up behind them (although Inuyasha should have) and when he was getting ready to say hello to Kagome he heard the last part of what Inuyasha had said. Then he stopped and ran back to his tribe. He couldn't believe they had actually had a baby together. He knew they liked each other, but Kagome was HIS woman. He had something in store for Kagome and Inuyasha, one that would test the strength of their relationship. Koga smiled maliciously.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hurry up and come here." screamed Shippo. "Koga was seen running from the village just a while ago and he was coming from here. Did you see him?"

"What! That bastard was here? Why couldn't I smell him? I should have been able to." Inuyasha said exasperated.

"Well Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, tonight is the new moon," Kagome said looking at him. "You must be losing your powers."

"But it's only noon!"

"Myouga did say something like this I think," Shippo cut in. "Didn't he say when you're overcome by a lot of emotions, your powers will start weakening?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"He must have heard what I said," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. "Probably coming to see you and when he heard me, took off."

"Now we have two problems; Koga and Kikyo. Maybe if we put them together, even if Kikyo's dead, we'll kill two birds with one stone," Kagome exclaimed. "Although, I don't think Koga likes Kikyo and vice versa."

"Kagome you know that won't work. They practically hate each other. We have to get rid of them or at least make them disappear for awhile," Inuyasha told them. "Come on let's get Miroku and Sango."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Shippo jumped on his shoulder, the three of them walking to Kaede's village. Kagome was far along enough in her pregnancy that sometimes you could feel the baby kick (you'll know why I put this in here later). So before they got to the hut, Kagome felt the baby kick, punch, and anything else you could think of. She stopped and put Inuyasha's hand on her stomach and before he could ask/scream why she stopped, he felt the baby kick.

"Inuyasha, Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Shippo, come here and see," Kagome said while watching Inuyasha lose himself completely to the wonderful feeling of parenthood.

Well, they were just there feeling Kagome's stomach when Sango and Miroku came looking for them, wondering what was taking Shippo so long. When they came upon the three (they had moved to the ground now, Inuyasha sitting with Kagome between his legs and Shippo in front of Kagome) they just stopped and looked at the way they looked like a family. Inuyasha the loving, sometimes jealous, husband and father; Kagome the caring mother and wife, who just adored her children; and Shippo the older son wondering what the baby would be like when it comes and thinking it would probably get everything it wants.

"Miroku, Sango! Come over here, don't just stand there gawking at us like we're crazy," Shippo said when he noticed them.

"Sorry! We were wondering where you were when you didn't come back," Sango said looking at them.

"Now we know what caught your attention," Miroku glanced at Kagome's stomach. To Kagome, "When is your baby due again?"

"In about two months actually. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I don't think you should stay in the feudal era any longer than you have to. We don't want Naraku knowing that you're pregnant now do we?"

"Miroku, you know that Naraku hasn't shown his ugly face around here in a long time. So why worry?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because," Sango looked at him, "we don't want Kagome to get hurt…ever.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wondering what was going through her mind. Did she want to go back? If she did, would he let her?

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry. I won't be in your way; I'll just stay in Kaede's village. Ok?"

"You don't have to stay Kagome; you can go back to your own time to insure the safety of our child. I won't let you stay because of me," Inuyasha grabbed her hands and then hugged her.

"That's so sweet! Inuyasha, I thought you were the "take charge" kind of guy, not the "sensitive, I actually care about you" shit!"

They all turned at the sound of Koga's voice.

"What the hell do you want Koga! We have nothing for the likes of you!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her from Koga. Miroku soon joined him.

"Come on Kagome, let's get out of here," whispered Shippo, turning to Sango. "Help me get her up."

"I don't need help and I want to stay here and help Inuyasha!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of Kagome's voice and registered what she said. "Kagome, get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" When she didn't move he said, "Get out of here NOW!"

Kagome looked up and nodded. She would do anything for Inuyasha, even if it meant leaving him alone in a battle. Although she did know that Inuyasha was going to beat Koga like he did all the time. Shippo and Sango helped her up and she let them lead her away.

"Come back here Kagome, I want you to watch Inuyasha die! It wouldn't be any fun without you," Koga yelled after her. Then he ran and picked her up like a sack of flour. He started down the path he came from.

Inuyasha quickly ran after them. "You bastard! Put down Kagome and fight me like a man!" Damn, didn't he know Kagome was pregnant? He could harm the baby that way. He knew Koga didn't like him, but he says he loves Kagome, would he actually hurt their child? Inuyasha knew he couldn't risk it; he was going to kill him!

"Hey!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked up. "Are ya'll going to help me or not?" Inuyasha looked back at them.

"Uh-oh." They all looked at one another. "You know something's wrong when Inuyasha starts asking for help. Come on, let's hurry." Miroku said in haste.


	4. Fears and Shippo's Memory

_**Chapter Four: Fears and Shippo's Memory**_

They all ran the way Koga went and soon came across some very thick fog.

"What in the world did this fog come from? I don't remember it being here last time we came by," Sango said. Then out of nowhere there came this explosion and they were split up. Sango to the west, Miroku to the east, Shippo to the south, and Inuyasha to the north; they didn't know what hit them.

Sango didn't know where she was. The last thing she heard was a big explosion and then they were all blasted. She sat up. Where were the others? Then she saw them; they were standing beside the well waving Kagome goodbye. She must've been dreaming. She smiled and got off the ground. "Hey you guys! Why did ya'll just leave me on the ground?"

They looked at her with such hatred that she recoiled from the force of it.

"What are you doing awake? I thought I knocked you out for at least two hours," Miroku said with contempt.

"Yeah. You weren't supposed to wake up until we buried you," It was Inuyasha who said this.

Sango couldn't believe it. Her friends hated her; she didn't think such hatred was possible amongst friends. But she guessed she was wrong.

"Well since you didn't stay on the ground like you were supposed to, we're going to have to get rid of you the fast way; just like I wanted to. Shippo turn into a bow for me please," Kagome looked at her with angry eyes.

Shippo used his fox magic and said to Kagome, "Gladly."

Sango looked up in terror then she felt her mind being carried away.

Miroku saw Sango in the bed, naked except for the sheet as much as he knew. Then he heard her soft whisper to come here. He walked as in a trance. He knelt down to where he could kiss her and then he did. It didn't feel right, he thought. Sango was cold, she felt like she wasn't even alive. Then he felt her stab him in the stomach. He looked at her and saw the glee in her face as he fell back.

"Sango, why?" Miroku's face contorted in pain. "I thought you liked me at least a _little _bit. Why'd you stab me?"

"Because you felt on too many girls."

And that's the last thing he heard before he saw eternal darkness.

"Shippo! Come on! You're so slow." Shippo's twin sister called to him from where she was standing on the bridge.

"Yumi, come back over here. That bridge is rotting and isn't safe. I'm going to tell mom and dad." He turned around and then he heard the ripping of a rope.

"YUMI!"

"Shippo! Help MEEEEEE!" Yumi was hanging on by her tail (she couldn't use her fox magic because she lived with her mother and her mom thought she was too young.)

"Yumi! Hang on!" He turned towards his house. "Mommy, daddy! Yumi is stuck on the bridge. I can't help her."

Their parents ran out and saw Yumi on the bridge. "Yumi!" Shippo's mom just started going crazy. "Yumi, hold on. Don't let go of the rope!" She turned to Shippo. "How could you let this happen? You're her older brother."

"I didn't mean to mom. She just ran out there. I told her to come back, but she didn't listen." Shippo ran to his dad, at least he'll believe him.

"Shippo, how did this happen?" His father looked down at him. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"I WAS watching her. But you know she's faster than me; she ran on the bridge before I could tell her not to."

CRASH!

They both turned around, not wanting to look, but knowing they had to.

"YUMI!" Shippo ran to the now destroyed bridge. "Mama! Yumi! Come back!" Shippo sat down and started crying. He couldn't believe his mother and sister were dead. It just wasn't possible. He looked at his father. "What are we going to do now?"

"Oh Inuyasha! I thought you were going to leave me with Koga. What took you so long?" Kagome kissed his cheek and his fangs.

"Uhhhh… I don't remember. Kagome what are you doing?" She was now undressing him. She already had his shirt off.

"What does it look like?"

"Where's Koga? I know he's somewhere around here." Inuyasha started looking around. He took Kagome's arms off of himself even though he didn't want to.

"Is that all you think about? Beating up Koga?" Kagome got up. "Hmph! Then you can stay with him for all I care." Then she just disappeared.

"Kagome! Come back! Damn!" Inuyasha cursed himself. What was Kagome's problem? She's the one who wanted to get rid of Koga and Kikyo.

Everything went blank. When Inuyasha woke up, he was tied to a post with his arms spread out and all he could see were two people who looked really familiar.

They looked at him. "Ah, so you're finally awoke." The speaker came forward.

"Koga!" Inuyasha looked at the other guy, except it wasn't a guy, it was Kagome! She looked like Kagome, thought Inuyasha, but she isn't acting like her and he KNEW Kagome. Then he got it. "Kikyo, what are you doing with Koga? I thought you hated him."

"Inuyasha, hate is a strong word. I hate you, but I just don't _like_ Koga. How did you see through my disguise anyway? I thought we looked just alike."

"I saw through it because Kagome doesn't act like a bitch! And I don't believe Kagome would betray me on purpose."

"You're right Inuyasha," Koga spoke up. "She wouldn't do it on purpose, but what if she wasn't in her right mind?"

Just then Kagome came walking out of the fog. "How are you Inuyasha? I thought you wanted to kill Koga; why isn't he dead yet?" Kagome sidled up to Koga's side and put her arms around him. Inuyasha looked at Koga as if he wanted to rip out his insides and feed them to his friends.

"Kagome, do you still love Inuyasha? If you don't, I'll take him," Kikyo said walking up to Inuyasha. "He's actually very nice when you want him to be. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"As if! Get away from me Kikyo. Even if Kagome doesn't love me anymore," he took a deep breath, "I still love her."

Silence erupted then suddenly there was a loud scream.

"INUYASHA!"

They all looked at Kagome. She was running at Kikyo and with the strength she had, she tackled her-or more accurately-she punched her and she disappeared in a puff of smoke…

"Whoa! What a punch!" Inuyasha was still tied up, trying to rip away his bonds. "Can you help me Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, did you say you loved me?" She was trying to cut his bonds off. "I think that was what broke the spell; your proclamation of love."

"Well, don't let it go to your head." He looked at Koga. He was trying to get away. "Now that you know that nothing will get in the middle of our relationship, you're gonna run away?"

"No," Koga looked panicked. "I was going to go inform my men of my whereabouts."

"How bout I tell them for you?" Inuyasha didn't let him answer. He punched Koga right in the jaw and he disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

"Were they even real? Koga doesn't usually act like that." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. They were here when I came to rescue you. I think there was this big explosion and we all split up. Come on, let's look for them."

They finally met up with their friends and when they did they heard the weirdest things.

"What do you mean I stabbed you because you felt on too many girls? You can feel on monkeys for all I care." Sango punched Miroku in the arm playfully. "Of course, if you get too friendly with them I just might put my boomerang against that thick skull of yours."

"Right! I'll keep that in mind."

Shippo looked at his friends. They were all so happy; they didn't know what kind of pain he was in. They didn't have to relive their sister's death. Over and over again. He got up and started walking away.

"Shippo, where are you going?" Kagome asked, looking at him walking away. She turned to the others. "Did ya'll do something to make him upset?"

"No, they didn't!" Shippo threw over his shoulder. "I just want to be alone."

"But," Kagome started, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Let me handle this," he said.

"Okay." Inuyasha was acting all fatherly like; it was a nice change.

Inuyasha ran after Shippo. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Shippo walked faster. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"How do you know that? I probably have gone through what you have. Just tell me what that is."

"Inuyasha, have you ever lost anyone you loved very much, not counting Kikyo."

"Well…." He almost lost Kagome a million times, would that count?

"Yes or no Inuyasha?"

"Would losing Kagome count? Although I haven't lost her, she's been taken from me a lot of times."

"No, but that would be a start. You see, I lost my sister in an accident. I was supposed to be watching her, but she was faster than me and she ran on the bridge before I could stop her." Shippo started crying.

"Hold on, don't start crying on me. Start from the beginning."

"Okay, this is what happened….."


	5. Was It My Fault?

_**Chapter Five: "Was it MY Fault?"**_

"Shippo, I'll race you to the bridge! Last one there is a rotten demon!"

"Yumi that's not fair! You know that you're faster than me. Come back!"

A Shippo at five years old ran after his twin sister, Yumi, who was both faster and reckless of the two.

"I beat you Shippo," Yumi crooned, she was jumping up and down on the bridge.

"Yumi stop jumping; you might fall. Then mommy and daddy will be mad at me."

"Oh Shippo! Stop being such a spoilsport; come on and jump with me."

"Yumi, come back over here. That bridge is rotting and isn't safe. I'm going to tell mom and dad." He turned around and then he heard the ripping of a rope.

"YUMI!"

"Shippo! Help MEEEEEE!" Yumi was hanging on by her tail (she couldn't use her fox magic because she lived with her mother and her mom thought she was too young.)

"Yumi! Hang on!" He turned towards his house. "Mommy, daddy! Yumi is stuck on the bridge. I can't help her."

Their parents ran out and saw Yumi on the bridge. "Yumi!" Shippo's mom just started going crazy. "Yumi, hold on. Don't let go of the rope!" She turned to Shippo. "How could you let this happen? You're her older brother."

"I didn't mean to mom. She just ran out there. I told her to come back, but she didn't listen." Shippo ran to his dad, at least he'll believe him.

"Shippo, how did this happen?" His father looked down at him. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"I WAS watching her. But you know she's faster than me; she ran on the bridge before I could tell her not to."

CRASH!

They both turned around, not wanting to look, but knowing they had to.

"YUMI!" Shippo ran to the now destroyed bridge. "Mama! Yumi! Come back!" Shippo sat down and started crying. He couldn't believe his mother and sister were dead. It just wasn't possible. He looked at his father. "What are we going to do now?"

"And that's it. Daddy and I were traveling when he was taken away from me by the Thunder Brothers. And now I'm with you guys."

They were both on the ground now, watching the ants go by.

"So, your sister died and you think it's your fault right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I was supposed to be watching her."

"Stupid! Don't you know that you couldn't have done anything anyway? You probably didn't know any magic then, you couldn't have helped her at all." Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "It wasn't your fault, okay," he said gentler, "it was never your fault."

Then without any warning at all, Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him and to my surprise as well as yours, Inuyasha hugged him back.

"Now don't tell anyone I'm a softy, okay? Don't want them coming to take you and Kagome away."

"You got it!"


	6. I'm Having TWINS!

_**Chapter Six: "I'm Having TWINS!"**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all!_

"Kagome, don't you want to see a doctor? It's almost time for the baby to come. I know you said that you wanted to have the baby in the feudal era, but I want you to see a doctor in our time with modern medicine. So we'll know if the baby is healthy or not." Kagome's mother looked at her daughter. She looked happy and healthy, but she wanted to make sure of that.

"No mom! I don't need to see a doctor. Kaede guaranteed that the baby was fine. And I trust her judgment."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust her, but I just want a second opinion. Anyway you might find out the sex of your baby. You'd like to know wouldn't you?"

Kagome relented. "Okay, okay. I do want to find out the sex of my baby; but Inuyasha and I agreed not to know." Before Kagome's mother could interrupt, she said, "But I will go to the doctor's office, just to have a second opinion on my baby's health. Okay mother?"

"I guess that's better than nothing." She smiled. "I'll make an appointment."

Ten minutes later: Back in the Feudal Era

"I have an appointment tomorrow in my time, okay Inuyasha? I'll try to be back soon." Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't come back too early. Take as much time as you need. But be sure to come back and tell me what happens."

"Of course! Did you think I was just going to stay there in my time and never come back? You know me better than that!"

"I know! I was just making sure. Anyway, if you didn't come back I'd go and get you ." Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you want to do now? You have to go home soon, the sun's setting."

Shippo ran up to them. "Are you leaving Kagome?" When she nodded he said, "Don't forget to come back. Inuyasha will miss you too much."

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha punched him on top of his head.

"Inuyasha you're really gonna have to stop hurting children. I won't be able to let you near our child!"

What!" He looked at her face. She was laughing. "Hey! That's not funny!" He picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome punched his shoulder.

"Oh look at the happy couple. Isn't that sweet Sango?"

Everyone looked at Miroku and Sango in surprise; they hadn't noticed when they came back. They had went to Sango's village a while back.

"Yep! We have to tell them our good news now." Sango smiled at Miroku. She was hanging onto his arm.

"But we don't want to spoil their celebration."

"But they'll probably have more to celebrate if we tell them. How 'bout you say it?"

"No Sango, we agreed to tell them together. So you go first."

"No you go first."

"No you."

"Will one of you just say it! You are getting on my nerves," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other "We're having a baby!" They both yelled at the same time.

"WHAT!" Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at them as if they had just grown two heads.

"How in the world did that happen?" Inuyasha demanded.

"The same way you and Kagome did it." Miroku smiled mischievously.

"That's not the way I meant it and you know it!"

"Inuyasha calm down. They don't need to tell you anything; it's their business." Kagome looked at Sango and mouthed out, "Give me the details later." Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome then looked at her watch and said, "I got to go guys! See you tomorrow." She looked at Miroku and Sango. "Congratulations you two! Hope you enjoy the experience of morning sickness and weird cravings as much as Inuyasha and I." She turned to Inuyasha and Shippo. "Bye you two! I'll come back as soon as possible." She kissed Inuyasha and Shippo and walked to the well.

"Well, this is something I didn't think I would be seeing." Kagome's doctor looked perplexed.

"What's wrong Dr.Kunasaki?"

"Your baby—no, excuse me—your babies, seem to have _dog ears_ on top of their heads."

Kagome blushed and then realized what the doctor said. "What do you mean _BABIES!"_

"I mean Miss Higurashi that you're having twins and they have DOG ears!"

"I heard about the ears. But are you positive about the twins?" Kagome was thrilled. Inuyasha would be thrilled as well, Kagome knew.

"Yes, I am." She looked around. "By the way, where is the father of your child? I'm sure he'll be wondering where these ears came from"

Kagome was about to answer when she heard, "Right here doctor." Kagome looked towards the door and that's where she saw Inuyasha propped up against it. He had on blue jeans, a black shirt that fit him perfectly, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap over his ears. His long, silver hair was hanging down his back.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha! I thought you weren't coming." Kagome asked him while she looked at his clothes.

"Well, I thought about it and decided that I would come anyway. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but you should've told me. How did you know which room I was in?"

"Your mom told me." Inuyasha walked to Kagome's side. "She said you would be happy to see me as well. Are you?"

"Of course I am. Do you want to know a secret?" Kagome glanced at him slyly.

"It depends on if it's good or bad."

"Oh, it's _very_ good."

"Ok, then I'd be glad to hear it."

Kagome looked at him. "We're having twins! Isn't that great?"

Inuyasha looked stunned. They were having twins, he thought, I can't believe it.

"You gonna say something?"

"How about I leave you two alone for a little while?" Dr.Kunasaki asked, then without hearing the answer, left.

"This is wonderful." Inuyasha squatted down next to Kagome and started rubbing her stomach. "We're having twins." Then he rubbed his face. "Twice the demonic trouble." He looked at her. "I'm too young for this!"

"Oh yeah, about that. Don't you think we should get married?" At the look on his face she hurriedly said, "I mean it's not right not being married when we have children. They won't be accepted and I know you won't like that."

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. There was a long silence.

"Inuyasha, would you please stop looking at me like that! It's creeping me out!"

Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms. He gave her a kiss right smack on the lips. "I thought I was supposed to propose to you! Of course I think we should get married; how about next week in my time and the week after that in your time?"

"Sure. Come on, let's hurry up and get home!"

Kagome dragged Inuyasha all the way home. When they got there, they hurriedly looked for Kagome's mom.

Kagome bust into the dining room where her mother was making dinner. "Mom! We have a wedding to plan!"


	7. A Whole New Hojo

_**Chapter Seven: A Whole New Hojo**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, just love 'em._

"Where's my shoe Mom!" Kagome was bent under her bed. "Inuyasha help me up!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and then walked over to the desk and picked up her shoe. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "You might get more later…"

Whoa, Inuyasha thought, all that for a shoe. I might have to do that more often.

"Mama! Inuyasha found my shoe. I'm ready to go now." Kagome looked around the house. "Where are you mama?"

"Right here dear!" Kagome's mom yelled from the front door. "Someone came by to drop off your school work. Come see who it is."

Kagome walked to the front door. Hojo was standing there talking to Kagome's mom. Kagome stopped in her tracks. No one at her school knew she was pregnant except her teachers and her best friends. Might as well let Hojo know now, thought Kagome. She walked towards them. "Hi Hojo! What are you doing here?"

Hojo looked up at Kagome's voice, but he stopped at her stomach. "Whoa Kagome! You've grown…bigger, since I last saw you. What have you been eating? You're still sick aren't you?"

Oh Grandpa, Kagome thought, I told you to stop making up sicknesses for me. She looked up. "Hojo, I haven't gotten _fat, _I just got pregnant."

"What!" He stepped back. "How did you get _pregnant_!"

Kagome blushed. "You don't really expect me to go through the process do you?"

"Oh no! I meant who got you pregnant and why have you been doing it anyway?" He looked at her mother. "You're a very bad parent, letting your daughter go out and get pregnant."

Kagome looked shocked at what Hojo just said to her mother and her. He was usually so understanding. Then she got angry. How dare he say that to her mother and right in front of her no doubt? "Hojo, if you're going to act like that in my house than you don't really need to be here. Get out of my house!"

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you…..Not! Of course I'll get out! You're sullied! I'll just go date that seventh grader; she's more of catch than you are now. I bet you don't even know the father."

"Yes, I do! He's right—"

"Kagome stop. He doesn't deserve an excuse. I don't know what you ever saw in this guy." Inuyasha was leaning against the door jab in a similar get-up that he wore to the doctor's office. He looked at Hojo. "You heard her, get out, before I throw you out."

"I'm going, I'm going." He looked at Kagome one last time. "So, you got yourself a bully for your baby's father. Hope you have a nice life, slut."

"Hey! He's not a bully; he's ten times the man you are!"

"Did you just call Kagome a slut! You asshole! Get out of my house!" Kagome's mother screamed at Hojo.

Everyone stood in stunned in silence looking at Kagome's mom; they never heard her scream before, much less cuss. Hojo ran out the door when she gave him a murderous look.

"Mom," Kagome whispered when everything was getting really silent. "I didn't know you cussed! Whoa! Way to go!"

I'd hate to get on her bad side, thought Inuyasha.

"It was nothing you two. Are you ready to go now Kagome? The store will close soon."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome rose on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek "I'll see you later. Tell everyone when you go back, that I miss them and will be back soon."

"All right. I'll see you later on tonight." Inuyasha walked them to the door. "Bye."


	8. Two Weddings in Two Times

_**Chapter Eight: Two Weddings in Two Times**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did (sob sniffle, sniffle )._

"Sango! Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah! I'm helping Kagome with her dress right now Miroku! What are you doing outside that door anyway?"

"Uhhhh…nothing."

"Yeah right! Go tell Inuyasha to stop wearing a hole in the ground with his constant pacing. I'm not having the babies yet." Kagome said to Miroku.

"All right. How did you know that Inuyasha was pacing anyway?"

"I can sense him."

They heard Miroku's footsteps go down the hall. Sango looked at Kagome. "Can you really sense Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it feels like he's a part of me and whenever he's in pain or is really happy I can sense it."

"Cool, do you think that's what it's like for me and Miroku?" Sango sat in a chair.

"Maybe." Kagome glanced at Sango. "How did you know he was outside that door? I didn't hear him at all."

"I guess I just knew. I felt him when he came down the hall."

"So you do have 'the gift'. We can't tell the boys about this now. Okay?"

"Okay," Sango turned around and looked at Kagome. She was wearing a white dress that partly concealed her stomach and a white veil. She also wore flat heeled shoes and to top it all off she had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "You're beautiful Kagome. Even when you're pregnant, you look like a princess."

"Thank you Sango. You look beautiful too." Kagome skimmed over Sango's outfit. She was wearing a turquoise, maid of honor dress and she had on high heels. She had great balance so she could wear them even during her pregnancy (she isn't that far along). She also had a bouquet of flowers although they were sitting on a table.

"Thanks." Sango looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time to go. You ready?"

"Uh huh, I'm good; just a bit nervous." Who wouldn't be nervous, thought Kagome, I'm about to marry the man I love. He's a hanyou and I love him a lot.

A knock sounded at the door. "Miss Higurashi, time for the ceremony."

"Okay thank you, we'll be right out."

"This is it Kagome, no turning back."

"No turning back," whispered Kagome.

They both walked out the door. The wedding was to be held in Kaede's village under the Sacred Tree. Kagome, Sango, and the trail of bridesmaids were to walk to the tree where Inuyasha and Miroku were to be waiting. Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha all day and couldn't wait to see how he cleaned up.

(I don't know what kind of music they play for Japanese brides so I'm just going to let them play the traditional American wedding march).

Kagome and Sango heard the music, 'Here comes the Bride, all dressed in white…' as they walked down the pathway.

Then she saw him; Inuyasha was staring at her as she walked. He was wearing a black tuxedo and had on almost all black (except his hair of course). He cleans up pretty nicely, thought Kagome. Then she got to him.

"You're beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said with a gleam of appreciation in his eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you're very handsome as I do say so myself." Kagome licked her lips in anticipation.

"Thank you Kagome."

They both turned toward Miroku (who better to join them in holy matrimony?).

"Hello you two lovebirds are you happy?"

"Yes Miroku, now get on with the service." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Right," and then Miroku began.

If you have ever been to a wedding then you'll know how the service goes. Miroku went through the motions and pronounced them husband and wife without any interruptions what so ever. Kagome and Inuyasha both had rings for the other; Inuyasha's was his mother's in which he kept after she died and Kagome had hers specially made for him. Now we get to the cutting of the cake.

"Come on you two, smile for the camera!" Sango pointed the camera just how Kagome taught her at them.

Kagome turned towards Sango and pulled Inuyasha with her. They both smiled.

"Good!" Sango looked at Miroku. "Smile Miroku!"

"What!" Miroku fell face forward on the ground. He was right behind a beautiful, young lady.

"Hah! Caught you red-handed! Get your butt over here hentai!"

"Sorry Sango, I wasn't going to touch her I swear. I was trying to ask her something."

"Right, I'll think about believing you later."

"Sango, Miroku! Come here!" Kagome beckoned them to a table. "Sit here Sango and you sit there Miroku. Give the camera to Kyria, Sango; she's going to take our picture." Who we're talking about of course is Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Kyria is a villager who plays with Shippo.

"Cheese!" Everyone smiled and later wondered why Kagome said 'Cheese!'

"Mom! I can't zip of my dress! Can you help me please?" Kagome looked in the mirror. Today was the wedding in her time. They decided to have it in front of the Sacred Tree again, only this time it won't have as many people. Just her close friends and her family were going to be there.

"Yes Kagome, hold on." Kagome's mom walked in and went over to her daughter. She's so beautiful, she thought. "Kagome, I'm very happy for you. You may only be seventeen but I know you have a good head on your shoulders. I'm not happy that you got yourself pregnant but I'm happy that you got a good man to take care of you. I knew you weren't going to have a normal life when you went back in time, and I'm sort of glad you didn't." Kagome's mom hugged her daughter. "I love you Kagome and don't forget that."

Through the middle of this Kagome started silently weeping; now she turned around and hugged her mom. "I love you too Mom!"

A knock sounded at the door. "Excuse me, but it's almost time." Kagome's grandpa opened the door.

"Okay Grandpa, I'm almost ready. Let me recuperate for just a bit." Kagome turned around and walked to her mirror. She heard the door close and then she looked at herself and wondered what she was getting into. Sango was there for her in the warring states era but she wasn't here now. Kagome was starting to get really edgy although she was already married to Inuyasha. When she was just about to tell her mom to cancel the wedding, two heads popped in and gave her such a fright that she thought she was going to faint.

"Shizuna and Miyatsu! How did you get here?" Kagome's mom ran to her two nieces.

"Oh we got here by the plane. We didn't want to miss Kagome's wedding you know. We were sure you were just kidding when you said she was getting married but now that were here we still can't believe it." Shizuna walked to Kagome and put her arm around her. "Hello little cousin, how are you?"

"I'm good Shizuna and you?"

"I'm fine as well. So who's the groom, anyone we know?" Shizuna looked up. "Is it Hojo?"

"Not really, you see—"

"Kagome hurry up! We're ready to start any minute now!" Souta ran in with an annoyed expression on his face and hurriedly stopped when he spotted his cousins.

"Hello Souta! Surprised?" Miyatsu said to him as she ran and hugged him.

"Yeah, I mean, we hardly ever see each other."

"Well that's going to change." Shizuna bent down to Souta.

"It is?" Kagome queried as she looked in the mirror again.

"Yep! We're going to start living here now. We told your mom we were thinking about coming here for the next semester, for college you see, and she said she wouldn't mind one bit. Isn't that right Auntie?"

"Yes, I do remember something about that. Well we got plenty of room for you. You'll be welcome here always."

"Shizuna, Kagome still hasn't told us who her husband is going to be." Miyatsu said.

"That's right! So who is it Kagome? Spill it!"

"You see, it's this guy I met a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Miyatsu questioned.

"500 years," Kagome said meekly.

"500 YEARS! How is that possible?"

"Well, it all started with the well and I was dragged through it and—"

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha screamed through the hallways.

"Inuyasha have patience! She'll come when she's ready." Kagome's grandpa yelled at him.

"I've been waiting for over half an hour. The wedding was already supposed to be on. So where is she old man?"

Kagome sighed. "That is my husband to be."

"What! You mean that rude young man with the funny costume that we saw when we came in?" Shizuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, the one with the ears!" Miyatsu added.

"Yeah, that's him. His name is Inuyasha and he's not rude and that's not a costume." I hope he changed already, thought Kagome, but I guess I'm about to find out. She heard Inuyasha stomping down the hall screaming her name.

"Inuyasha! I'm in here, but don't come in." Kagome turned around. "Why don't you go wait. I'll be out in just a minute."

"Well, hurry up. I've been waiting forever." They heard his receding footsteps.

"Damn Kagome! You've got him tamed don't you?" Shizuna stared at her cousin in amazement. She's growing up.

"Not really, he's just in a good mood today." Kagome smiled to herself. He better be happy. Then her smile disappeared. "I think I should tell ya'll something about Inuyasha."

"What?" Miyatsu asked.

"He's a half demon."

"What's a half demon?" Shizuna looked to her cousin.

"Exactly what it sounds like; he comes from a time of demons and priestesses and stuff like that. His mother was a human and his father was a demon. That's what the ears are about Miyatsu. He also has a brother who wants to kill him but that's not important (LIKE HELL!). I'll explain it to you after the wedding. Come let's hurry before he comes busting in."

"All right."

Shizuna and Miyatsu left to go to their seats. Kagome's mom kissed her daughter and left as well. Souta was the last one left.

"Sis, I hope you're happy with Inuyasha. I hope you'll come back and visit us once you're married."

"Oh Souta, you know I'll come back! Besides, I have to show you my babies; you're going to be an uncle you know."

Souta looked up. "That's true isn't it? Well then, I'm going to have to teach them some things aren't I?" Souta ran and hugged his sister. "Thank you Kagome."

"For what Souta?" Kagome hugged him back.

"For being my sister of course." Then he ran out.

Kagome watched as her brother disappeared. She glanced in the mirror one last time. I guess I'm more ready than I'll ever be. Kagome walked out her door and went outside where the wedding was taking place.


	9. A Great Surprise

_**Chapter Nine: A Great Surprise**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because according to my manager, Rumiko Takahashi got to him first._

Enjoy the chappy folks! It's a bit weird!

"You may now kiss your bride." The family priest, sworn to secrecy, said as the last vow was spoken.

Inuyasha leaned down and placed a "formal" kiss on Kagome's lips. Then he raised his mouth to her ear and said, "I'll love you forever."

And Kagome replied back, "Forever is a long time, but an eternity is longer." Then she looked up at him and smiled.

They walked hand in hand back down the aisle while Kagome's family and close friends cheered them on.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Shizuna gave her a hug. She then turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I congratulate you too."

"Uh thank you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Would you like to introduce us Kagome?"

"Of course! Inuyasha, this is my cousin Shizuna." Kagome looked at Shizuna. "And Shizuna, this is obviously Inuyasha whom you have already taken upon yourself to congratulate."

"Hello Shizuna." Inuyasha turned around when he heard his name being called. He nearly passed out from disbelief. "Kagome turn around."

"Why? What's behind –" She saw Sango and Miroku running towards them. "Oh my God! It's Miroku and Sango!" She then spotted Shippo. "And Shippo! How did they get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and almost pulled her away, but she dug her feet into the ground and yanked him back.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around and looked at her cousin. "Please excuse us Shizuna, we'll be right back."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Kagome and Inuyasha hurriedly made their way towards the oncoming friends. When they finally reached each other, they were all breathless except Inuyasha, who just stared them all with a bemused expression. Kagome recovered first.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed giving her "sister" a hug. "How did you get here?"

"We were just wondering if one of us could go through the well and so we pushed Shippo down it. When he didn't come back up we got worried and jumped down there too. That's how we ended up here." Sango looked at Kagome. "And don't worry we can get back through the well too."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really."

"Kagome, I hope you are feeling well." Miroku glanced at Kagome's stomach.

"I'm feeling very well Miroku, thank you for asking. How have you been getting along in YOUR pregnancy?"

"Very well actually, Sango doesn't hit me as much anymore and she doesn't even notice when I look at other g " There was a loud slap.

"Oh I notice Miroku."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms after she stopped laughing. "You forgot about me."

"No I didn't, I was just saving the best for last." Kagome hugged Shippo tight and then whispered to him. "I missed you Shippo, did you miss me?"

"Of course Kagome! I missed you a lot." Shippo kissed Kagome's cheek.

"Okay you two, now that you're both done let's go join the party." Inuyasha turned around and scoured the tables for some ramen noodles.

"Yes, of course." Kagome turned towards Miroku and Sango. "You both have to meet my mom, my grandpa, and my little brother." She grabbed Sango's hand. "_You _have to come meet my friends; you will get along great with each other." And with that Kagome dragged Sango and Shippo away.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said watching the girls and Shippo leave. "What's this place like?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha walked to a post and leaned against it. "Do you mean the city or just this place?"

"Just this place." Miroku sat down on the ground. "It seems peaceful here. Are there as many dangers here as in our time?"

"Not really, just petty thefts sometimes. There isn't really that much crime in this place." Inuyasha looked suspiciously towards Miroku. "Why?"

"Uh, nothing, just curious is all." Miroku looked in the direction of a group of women. "Wow, they're beautiful! I'll be right –" Miroku was interrupted by something hard landing on his head.

"Stop you perverted monk!" Sango walked up Miroku. "It serves you right! You shouldn't look at other women when you're married! Hmph!" Sango, and with Kagome beside her, stalked away.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "When did you get married?"

"Ohhhh, a few minutes after you guys left." Miroku said guiltily. "We just decided that we wanted to get married right after the both of you left. We didn't know that we could travel through the well then, and we didn't think to check. I guess we just forgot to tell you." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "That was NOT a good excuse you know."

Back to Kagome, Sango, and family

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Sango turned to face Souta. "Hello Souta," She turned to face "Grandpa". "Hello Mr. Higurashi."

"How come you didn't call me "Mr. Higurashi?" asked Souta.

"Because," Kagome said. "You're not older than her and therefore she doesn't have to "Mr." to you."

Souta looked confused. "Right…."

Sango straightened up. She then nudged Kagome. "Who's that Kagome?" She pointed at a guy walking towards them.

"Who —" Kagome looked and saw none other than….

"Damn!" Inuyasha jumped up and hopped over to where Kagome and Sango were.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku also jumped up and ran after him.

I wonder who it could be…. Find out on the next installment! Oh and sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of anything and I was writing in my other fanfics. Tata!


End file.
